Definitive Secrets
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Because we're all a little messed up, aren't we?


**.definitive (secrets).**

Major angst is ahead. :D

Don't say I didn't warn you, kids.

I made some of these longer than others. Lol, I don't really know why.

--

**M I T C H I E **

_m is for misalliance._

Every Monday morning, Mitchie Torres calls up Shane Gray.

It's sort of a 'thing,' she does, like sleeping on the left side of the bed and doing her Algebra homework last. A ritual.

She spends all week waiting for her beloved Monday morning, so she can type Shane's number in the keypad of her cell phone.

Mitchie's heart will pound in her chest, thinking that perhaps this is the time that he'll pick up. And she'll get to hear the smooth, relaxing voice that melts her bone like butter.

One ring, two rings, three rings.

Mitchie's hope ebbs.

In vain, she'll listen to it ring a few more times before hearing _Hey, this is Shane. Leave your digits and I'll ring you later._

But Shane never rings her back.

(Because Shane's too busy screwing some blond slut to give a damn about Mitchie. _Shhh._)

--

**S H A N E **

_s is for shallow._

Even after he meets Mitchie Torres, Shane Gray can't help but still be hopelessly shallow. It's in his nature, and people should know that – he's _Shane Gray for crying out loud._

He promised to keep in touch with Mitchie, and he meant it when he made the promise. Really.

But he ignores the "MISSED CALL: Mitchie" alert message that he gets every Monday, and deletes the e-mails she sends him asking if he's okay.

He's too busy staying out late with his boys and having a good old time to have a girlfriend.

(His "friends" and his play things would leave him in a second, though, if he were ever in trouble. _Shhh._)

--

**N A T E**

_n is for norm._

Nate Gray cannot tell a lie. In his mind, honesty is always the best policy.

Mitchie Torres is NOT beautiful – she's clingy and bothersome. Tess Tyler is NOT talented – she's a condescending bitch who couldn't sing herself out of a box. And his brother Shane is NOT a changed man – he's an arrogant, womanizing SOB.

Nate Gray sits in his room, and strums his guitar, and wonders how he could possibly hate people that haven't done anything to him _so much_. All Mitchie did was say hello. All Tess did was sing. All Shane did was say some things he didn't mean (or at least, that's what Nate tries to convince himself).

That's _all _they did,

But it's _all _unforgivable...unacceptable.

They might be able to learn a little something from Nate if they would take the cotton out of their ears and put it in their mouths for five freaking seconds.

(No one cares what Nate has to say – they find him hypocritical and boring. _Shhh._)

--

**T E S S**

_t is for tragic._

Tess Tyler sits in her pretty white palace in Beverly Hills all day, drinking pink lemonade and pretending to love herself.

She sparkles when she walks and smiles brightly when she talks. Her mother taught her the proper pop princess etiquette, and she's playing her part to a T.

It's not part of being a pop princess to fall for your _producer_. You're supposed to marry rock royalty or some hot scene teen – someone with glitter in their veins.

But Tess Tyler doesn't always play by the rules. And she fells for her producer (her _best friend_).

Her long legs and wavy brown hair, and obscure clothing. _Caity_. When Tess catches sight of her, she can hardly breathe.

Tess can't handle that.

She just takes a few hits of the fairy dust her Mommy Dearest hides, and tries to forget about Caitlyn (about unspeakable temptation).

(Tess's Mommy Dearest kind of enjoys watching her own daughter crash and burn. Like mother, like daughter. _Shhh._)

--

**C A I T L Y N **

_c is for criticism._

She rolls her eyes and acts like nothing they say can bring her down. _I am Caitlyn, hear me roar._

But sometimes, the constant critique is too much, and Caitlyn Gellar needs an escape.

So Caitlyn Gellar picks up the razor sitting on the ledge of her bathtub. And she admires the way the blade catches the light (pretty, isn't it?) before running it over her wrist. Gleaming, burgundy liquid escapes the wound, while a few tears gather at the corners of her eyes.

She's Caitlyn – strong and confident. Crying is for the weak, the insecure, the _sensitive_. She doesn't want to be like that. But it's happening – slowly but surely.

_Are you going to break, Caitlyn? Let everyone down? Whiny little bitch. Build a bridge and get over it, you baby._

Voices in her head shout ugly words – her pseudo stalkers.

_Leave me alone! _She'll think.

They don't – louder and louder, the voices swarm like bees buzzing in her mind.

Until finally.

Caitlyn Gellar breaks. Shatters like porcelain, a broken, jagged mess on the ground.

And there's no one there to fix her.

(Tess Tyler doesn't know anyone more beautiful than Caitlyn Gellar. In a twisted sense, she even thinks the angry scars on Caitlyn's wrist are beautiful. _Shhh._)

--

**J A S O N**

_j is for jaded._

Jason Gray doesn't know much.

He doesn't like to think, he just likes to _do _and _show _and _feel_.

When Jason Gray meets Mitchie Torres, he feels..._overwhelmed. _Thousands of emotions flood his being, and he can't seem to sort them all out. So he does something he never thought he'd have to do, and _thinks._

_She's so young – barely fifteen!_

_Shane would be really mad..._

_She barely knows you're alive, Jason, don't be an idiot._

Jason doesn't like thinking. Thinking makes him feel sad and insecure, so he doesn't do it anymore.

He isn't _thinking _when he kisses Mitchie Torres. He's just letting himself feel (like he usually does).

Mitchie whispers something broken ("What were you thinking, Jason?").

("I wasn't.)

There is nothing beautiful about his love for Mitchie. His love is fragmented and scattered – it will surely cut and bruise Mitchie if he isn't more careful.

But Jason Gray is too ignorant and impulsive to think before he acts.

(Mitchie really did feel something when Jason kissed her. She's just too blinded by Shane to acknowledge it. _Shhh._)

--

**E L L A **

_e is for error._

She isn't stupid. Far from, actually.

In fact...she knows too much.

She's heard the whispered confessions that were never meant to be told.

"_Mitchie Torres means nothing to me, baby. She's just...there."_

"_I love you, Caitlyn...please love me back."_

"_Shane is everything to me; aren't I everything to him?"_

And she's seen things she wasn't supposed to see,

The little white pills in Caity Gellar's suitcase, the love note to Mitchie Torres that Jason Gray never sent, the diary depicting just how much Nate Gray hates everyone.

Ella promises she won't tell anyone, swears on her life.

(She told everyone at Camp Rock anyways. _Shhh._)

--

Ella is evil! :D Betcha didn't see _that _one coming.

I sort of like how this turned out, even if it is a little strange. So try not to be too harsh when you review...

**Please review with more than "so cute/weird/sad," or "i loved it," thanks!**


End file.
